Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Green Thing". Plot (Back at the Puffle Park, Bambadee is taking care of the puffles as Dot feed the O'Berries to the puffles in the pool) *Dot: Who want a little piece? *feed the O'Berry to the brown puffle* There you go. *Bambadee: Dot, a little help? I'm carrying 30 of them like a ice cream cone. *Dot: Just do your job. It's none of your business. *Bambadee: *drop the puffles* Whoa, the babies just fall off. *Dot: They're not babies, they're puffles. *Bambadee: Then how can a mommy puffle and a daddy puffle mate to have a baby like a single penguin? *Dot: Penguins lay eggs every year. The mommies go off to swim while the daddies stay to protect the eggs from the cold weather. *Bambadee: We penguins never mate and fall in love on a penguin island like yours. We're always the worse! *Dancing Penguin: Guys, guys! *Bambadee: DP, we're in the middle of babysitting. *Dancing Penguin: Guys, Cadence needs you at the Dance Studio. *Bambadee: More like a music studio, huh? *Dancing Penguin: Just go. It's a very important meeting for all of you. *Dot: Look like we got some business to take care of. *Bambadee: What about the puffles? *Dancing Penguin: I'll take care of them. Ah, you guys are so cute. *Bambadee: Let's go, there's nothing to worry about. *Dot: Back in business. (At Cadence's Music Studio, DJ Maxx is testing out his discs on the stereo as the Penguin band practice their songs with Cadence playing the instruments) *Franky: I want to be a man! *Cadence: Okay, that's it. We practice enough for today. *Franky: Aw, we sing the best songs on the planet and for everyone to look at. *Cadence: We need a break. *Stompin' Bob: How about a coffee break? *Cadence: We ran out of coffee a week ago. *Stompin' Bob: Aw shucks. *G Billy: I want to rock more. *Petey K: That's enough rocking for today. *DJ Maxx: Guys, guys. I think you should play it better. *Cadence: I got my stereo on you. *DJ Maxx: You're pulling my fin girl. Keep it ridgid. (Bambadee and Dot arrive at the dance studio) *Bambadee: We made it. *Dot: The brown penguin want us here. *DJ Maxx: Oh yeah, we send him over to pick you guys up. *Bambadee: And now he's taking care of the puffles at the Puffle Park. *DJ Maxx: Good for you. We got something for you to share. *Bambadee: Like what? A barbeque? *DJ Maxx: No. We can play a song just for fun. Everyone play a song just for fun and all of your friends around. *Bambadee: Ha ha ha, i knew it was going to happen. *DJ Maxx: It is time to play the tunes. *Cadence: I'm up for a song. *Dot: We're playing again? *Franky: Glad we're here for the team. *Bambadee: Let's show some friendship power to the world. *Cadence: Alright, what song do you want to play? *Franky: "The Party Starts Now", no. We play it like 10 times every year. This year, we done like 11. We need to do something else to try something new. *Bambadee: How about we rock and roll and then rock the show. *Dot: Oh yeah. Play one of your favorite tunes to go with. *DJ Maxx: I got one. Ooh, this disc goes in blue. *Bambadee: Hit it red man. *DJ Maxx: Let's hit it up for the island. *play the tune on the stereo* *Cadence: Alright, let's tune it up more. *Bambadee: Yeah, let's rock it up. *Franky: This is going to be fun than having a coffee break. Hit it! *Cadence: *singing* *Bambadee: Man, that was a good one. *DJ Maxx: Dayum. *Franky: I love being in this place. *Stompin' Bob: Me too. This place is cooking. *DJ Maxx: We had enough for today. Let's go take a actual break for now. *Bambadee: I hit the spot. I hit the spot on the floor. *Dot: When to know how to play some good music. *Cadence: What if we play one more song? *Franky: Oh yeah, let's do that. *DJ Maxx: No, no. I think we had enough for today. *G Billy: Dang it. *Bambadee: Once again, we're going on a run. *phone calling* *Petey K: Bambadee, your phone is calling. *Bambadee: Oh. *answer the phone* Hello? *Goober: *on the phone* Oh hey Bambadee. Long time no see. We need you and your friends to come over and we're about to start this meeting in just a second. *Bambadee: Wait a minute. Goober? What are you doing here? *Goober: We need you. Bring Roofhowse, Dot and many friends as you like. *Bambadee: I'll be on the way. *stop calling* *Dot: Who was on the phone? *Bambadee: We need to go back to Webkinz World. Goober need us for a meeting. *Dot: Wait, Goober was on the phone and you want us to go to Webkinz World? *DJ Maxx: Who the heck is Goober? *Bambadee: He is a dog scientist that you guys don't know. I'm bringing a few friends over to the meeting. *Franky: Hey, what about us? *Bambadee: Not you guys. You don't know anything about him. *Cadence: We were there with you. *Bambadee: No you're not. You were following me all along since last year. *Stompin' Bob: So, what people do you want for them? *Bambadee: I need a group of friends that get along together and hang out with people that started a organization. (At Jangrah's igloo house, a Igloo Owners Association meeting is held with Roofhowse, Blizzard, Sydmull and Lorna listening to Jangrah about the future of the island) *Jangrah: As we make homes for new penguins, we always want to give and share love for the others and not spread wars to the other penguins from the land. *Roofhowse: There may be immigrants. But nothing can stop them from people coming by. *Blizzard: Are there any innocent people around? *Jangrah: Well quite yes. But some no. *Sydmull: We make love and peace, not war. *Jangrah: Um okay. I'll take that as a opinion. *Bambadee: *knock* Hello? Open up. *Jangrah: We're in a middle of the meeting. So you have to wait a bit. *Bambadee: It's me! Open up. *Jangrah: Do you think i should let him in for interupting a meeting? *Roofhowse: He's the hero. You gotta do it. *Jangrah: Fine. *open the door* Yes. How may i help you? *Bambadee: Goober need us all. *Jangrah: Goober called you and he want us to come over? *Bambadee: Yes. All of you guys. *Roofhowse: You want us to come over? *Bambadee: Yes. *Sydmull: I think we're going on another adventure. *Blizzard: Should we stop the meeting for now? *Jangrah: Yes. Call it a day and let's go see Bambadee at his house. *Bambadee: No. Not at my house. To Goober's. *Roofhowse: Goober moved to our island to build a lab? *Bambadee: No! He's at Webkinz World. Come along. *Roofhowse: Why are you raising your voice up? *Bambadee: No, i'm not raising my voice, i'm just saying. *Dot: We have to get to the EPF Command Room now. (At the EPF Command Room, Aunt Arctic and Jet Pack Guy are checking on the big screen to locate a list of places around the world) *Jet Pack Guy: Most of them have been dealing with this spy junk at Colorado. *Aunt Arctic: There was a fake bomb threat at Alaska today. Glad one of our EPF agents have to stop this stick person down for trying to blow up a mountain. *Jet Pack Guy: Some former actor became a spy at California and beating up a bunch of bad actors in Hollywood. Shame he got arrested for that. *Aunt Arctic: I believe he used to be friends with these guys since elementary school. *Jet Pack Guy: One day, all of these places will have cameras hidden on walls and street lights. (Bambadee, Dot, Roofhowse, Blizzard, Sydmull, Jangrah and Lorna arrive from the elevator) *Bambadee: Hello there everyone. Glad to keep you coming on the block. *Aunt Arctic: Bambadee, welcome back. Do you have anything to say? *Bambadee: We need to go back to Webkinz World. *Jet Pack Guy: Ha, you want to go back to a world of the party animals? That's crazy. We already been there like five times. *Bambadee: Goober want us at his lab for a special meeting. *Aunt Arctic: What kind of special meeting you want for him? *Gary: Is it a science conversation? *Rookie: Is it all about a fog in the wilds? *Aunt Arctic: Boys, none of this is happening in their world. Just go back to work. *Gary: Fine boss. *Rookie: *slip over his books* Gosh, not again. *Jet Pack Guy: Great job Rookie. Way to knock over to your books. *Rookie: They just fall on the floor. *Alpha: Come on, we're going to take these back to the academy. *Delta: Keep it going Rookie. *Rookie: Fine. One day, i'll get an assistant to help me out. *Delta: No you do not. *Bambadee: So does that means we can go back to Webkinz World? *Aunt Arctic: No. No one is leaving behind. We are all protected by the matter of cost in the multiverse. *Bambadee: If we're living in this universe, then how are we going to get out by exploring a mass of space and time in the galaxy? *Jet Pack Guy: You have been reading too much science fiction stories. Now get out, we got some work to do. *Roofhowse: Let's go, we can still finish the meeting up. *Dot: Dreams crushed boy. *Bambadee: We need to do something about it. How are we going to get to the Box Dimension to find a bunch of boxes that match and connect to the other worlds like the Real-World? *Joe: *arrive from the elevator* Guys, there is a crab on the loose and it's cutting off the surfboards in the Cove. *Aunt Arctic: What? *Jet Pack Guy: An agent's work is never done. We must take this crab back to the ocean. *Rookie: Let's go to the Cove. *Gary: Alpha and Delta, take Rookie's books back to the academy. *Alpha: We'll keep in touch. *Delta: We're keeping an eye on you guys. *Sydmull: What did we do wrong? *Delta: Nothing. We're always watching. *enter the gadget room with Alpha* *Sydmull: Well that was pretty strange. *Bambadee: Let's check on the computer. *Dot: We should be ready to sneak into Webkinz World on time. *Roofhowse: Ooh, look at all the places they have listed. *Bambadee: From Canada to Mississippi. Mississippi? Ha, this isn't the time to make jokes about states. *Sydmull: I don't think they have the portal program on this computer. *Blizzard: The portal should be in the gadget room. *Jangrah: But what if there's people there? *Lorna: Mind as well not take the gadget room. *Delta: *open the door* Hey guys, we're about to close. So no meeting for you guys. *Alpha: Make sure you don't touch and do anything stupid while we're gone. *Bambadee: We're not doing any stupid things in the EPF Command Room. *Alpha: The cameras have an eye on you. All of you. *go on the elevator with Delta* *Bambadee: *gulp* We should try the gadget room without getting caught by those sneaky moving cameras. (At the gadget room, the gang check out the books as Bambadee and Dot figure out a way to open up the portal in the machine) *Bambadee: You see any tech in here? *Dot: That's a code. The list shows how we can open up a portal like we did back in 2014. *Bambadee: There is a feeling to it. We should connect with the blue and red lights and figure out how to open up to the next world. *Dot: The red light open up to a new dimension. The blue one open up to a alternative timeline. *Bambadee: That's the future. There are so many worlds to go. What if there's a world where the island doesn't exist? *Dot: We wouldn't have a community without a island. *Roofhowse: Check this out guys, there is a prototype helment used for VR and battles. *Bambadee: Roofhowse, don't touch that. We're not allowed to touch anything in the room. *Roofhowse: I wonder how. *put on the helmet* It does nothing. *Bambadee: It doesn't work and don't touch anything, still! *Roofhowse: Then what point of teamwork don't you understand! *hit the red button and open up the red portal* *Bambadee: What the? *Blizzard: The portal is open. *Sydmull: It lead to something mysterious. *Bambadee: There it is. Let's go. *Jangrah: Wait. What if we are in a world filled with bad guys? *Bambadee: That doesn't matter. We know where to go. *Lorna: It could be a trap. *Bambadee: Ready or not, here i go! *jump in the red portal* *Dot: Bambadee! *Roofhowse: He went in. Cowabunga! *jump in the red portal* *Jangrah: I do believe them. To the portal. *Dot: Last one there is a crab on the pool's window. (The penguins enter the red portal, warping them to Webkinz World. At Goober's lab at the science section.) *Goober: Before the penguins come, i want to show you guys the map of the world. *Alex: We're a big continent out there. *Sparky: They call it Webkinz, just like the symbol in our bodies. *Goober: We can't get it off. They're like tattoos, but different than all the other creatures in the world. (The portal open as Bambadee and the gang arrive to the lab) *Bambadee: Whoa, we're late to the party. *Dot: You want us here? *Goober: Oh yes, welcome aboard to the club. *Roofhowse: The gang is all here. *Blizzard: Full house bro. *Goober: We have been discussing about the crisis on Kinzville Park. *Bambadee: There can't be any evil again. *Alex: There were shadow bugs. *Dot: Shadow bugs? *Sparky: We'll explain about them later. *Goober: Anyways, the shadow bugs headed to the cosmos and form themselves into masked creatures. *Alex: They don't look like masked creatures to me. *Goober: They call them Primids. *Bambadee: Primids? *Goober: They're all over the world. They're everywhere. *Dot: What do they do to people? *Booger: They form to clones and shapeshift to many type of people. *Blizzard: Scary bro. *Dot: This is a new enemy we all need to stop. *Doug: How long will they get to Earth? *Goober: They stole a spaceship from a pig and headed straight to Earth. *Bambadee: That can't be right. Then we would be having a alien invasion by now. (In space, the spaceship the Primids are on are about to arrive on Earth) *Lord Primid: Earth is where the animals are. *Primid #1: What kind of planet is this? *Primid #2: It's a nice blue one. *Lord Primid: That's Earth you old fart. I'm going to invade it with my little friends. *Primid #3: But we are your friends. *Lord Primid: Yes. Now let's reach over to make clones of ours. (Lord Primid ride the spaceship to Earth as he arrive at the jungle where the Zingozs are) *Lord Primid: What kind of jungle is that? *Primid #1: It's the Amazon Jungle. *Lord Primid: No it's not doofus. We're in the jungle of bananas. *Primid #2: There's a big orange fruit walking by. *Lord Primid: What kind of creature is that? *Primid #3: It look like a orange yeti. *Lord Primid: What kind of fruits are they? (In the jungle, Wacky Zingoz and Zangoz are chasing a grey squirrel by stealing a bunch of apples in a bag. Wacky and Zangoz run fast to chase after the theft.) *Wacky: Hey, stop right there! *Zangoz: That's our snack! *Wacky: Get back here! *Zangoz: I'll hit you with the club. *Grey Squirrel: You'll never get away from me! *Wacky: Zangoz, go hit him. *Zangoz: *try hitting on the grey squirrel* *Grey Squirrel: You can't hit me! *Zangoz: *jump and hit the grey squirrel* Gotcha. *Grey Squirrel: Oof. *Wacky: *grab the apple bag* That's for stealing our snack. *Zangoz: Stay out of trouble! *Grey Squirrel: *walk and dizzy* You'll never catch me alive. *slip over* *Wacky: Our snack is back. *Zangoz: At least he didn't ate all of them. *Wacky: Want one? *Zangoz: Oh sure. A apple would be great for a snack. *Wacky: That beats it. (The spaceship spy on Wacky Zingoz and Zangoz) *Lord Primid: These banana and orange heads won't get a shift of me. *Primid #1: What if we shoot at them? *Lord Primid: Nah, maybe i should greet them for glory. (The spaceship stops by Wacky Zingoz and Zangoz) *Lord Primid: Stop whatever you are, do not move. *Wacky: Who is that? *Zangoz: Look like a man dressed in cloth armors. *Lord Primid: What kind of nonsense is that? *Wacky: Are you related to Dex Dangerous? *Lord Primid: Um, no. I don't know what you're talking about. *Zangoz: Move out of the way. We're trying to pass through. *Lord Primid: Our spaceship is floating. You can pass if you want! *Wacky: Thank you very much. *Zangoz: See you later. *Lord Primid: Oh well, let's shoot at them. (The spaceship shoot at the trees) *Zangoz: Bad guy on the loose! *Wacky: Let's make a move! *Lord Primid: They won't get away! *Primid #2: We must shoot the fruits out! *Primid #3: They're heading out of nowhere. *Zangoz: What wrong with those guys? *Wacky: They're aliens! We need to warn everyone that the aliens are here. *Zangoz: How did the aliens found our location? *Wacky: They know where we live? *Lord Primid: You can't get away. We're here to destroy your precious jungle. (Meanwhile, Livingston the lion use a rope to tickle every Bursto Zingoz on the grass) *Livingston: Who needed a little tickle break after a bounce? *Bursto Zingoz #1: Hoo hoo hoo. *Bursto Zingoz #2: That tickles. *Livingston: What a nice feather to have a tickle with. *Bursto Zingoz #3: That's funny. *Bursto Zingoz #4: It cuddles. *Livingston: You know when to get the perfect friends on the block. (The sound of the spaceship is heard around tge jungle) *Bursto Zingoz #4: Ooh, what is that? *Livingston: It's the aliens. You guys gotta go, i'll tickle them a lesson. *Bursto Zingoz #1: We gotta head home before dark. *Bursto Zingoz #2: Thanks for the tickle test. *Bursto Zingoz #3: My feet is so bounchy. (Livingston run into the jungle to see a spaceship shooting at the trees) *Livingston: What the steak is that thing? *Wacky: Help us! *Zangoz: The aliens are attacking us. *Livingston: Aliens? They need to get a tickle test as well! *use the rope to tickle the spaceship* (Lord Primid is watching on his screen with Livingston tickling the back on the ship) *Lord Primid: What is a lion doing trying to wrap my ship out of the way? *Primid #1: It's licking the metal. *Lord Primid: It's no monster. I'm going to get rid of this predator. *teleport* (Livingston is still tickling the spaceship) *Livingston: Why aren't these guys laughing? *Lord Primid: *arrive from teleporting* Well well well, i see that you're trying to tickle my spaceship off. It's not a monster, it's a flying object! *Livingston: What kind of alien are you? *Lord Primid: I am a Primid. And you must be a lion. *Livingston: You know my species? Then i should tickle you for laugh and death! *use the rope to tickle Lord Primid* *Lord Primid: *fire on the rope* *Livingston: What the? *Lord Primid: Useless. *Livingston: You burn my tickle rope! I'll accept a fight for you. *Lord Primid: Bring it on Jungle Lion. *Livingston: *jump and scratch Lord Primid's belly* *Lord Primid: You son of a furry. *punch Livingston* *Livingston: *kick Lord Primid and throw him to the tree* *Lord Primid: Move the ship! I'll deal with this lion right away. *Livingston: No one is going to move the ship, but you! *punch Lord Primid* MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Lucky Charmed (Chapter 1) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers